


may 15th, 2014

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Ace character, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Slurs, Trans Characters, aro character, i legit just wanted to make in the flesh even more queer okay, nonbinary!kieren, they are a queer gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was May 15th, 2014 when Kieren Walker started up a Pride Club at their high school. It was ment to show their kind-of-slightly-but-not-really-boyfriend Rick, that being gay was alright and he wasn't alone, not even in their awful, rundown town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may 15th, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> warning transphobic and homophobic slurs!!

It was May 15th, 2014 when Kieren Walker started up a Pride Club at their high school. It was ment to show their kind-of-slightly-but-not-really-boyfriend Rick, that being gay was alright and he wasn't alone, not even in their awful, rundown town.

May 15th, 2014, was also the last day Rick ever talked to Kieren.

So they sat alone, in the small history room, flipping through a webpage that consisted of a long page of pronouns. They sighed, grapping Their bag from the floor and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

It was May 20th, 2014, and Kieren still showed up for the next meeting. They had sent Rick around 100 texts asking if he would be there, but no reply.

They were actually about to leave when someone came bouncing through the door.

May 20th, 2014, was the day Kieren met Amy.

She had grinned at them, asking if this was indeed the Pride meeting. Kieren could only nod as she took a seat next to them.

"Amy Dyer, she and her pronouns please, only about a year in to my transition, so protect me from the meanie transphobes?" She said with the same grin,giving Kieren a slight shove in the arm.

"Uh, Kieren Walker, they and them pronouns for now, please." They mumbled, offering Amy with a smile.

"Ooo, still tryin' to fine ones you like? At first I thought I was bigender, but as that went one for like--I dunno-- two years at most? Yeah, I liked being a girl way better. I had always perferred she and her pronouns--hate it when people call them female pronouns--like hello? Nobinary kids might like them, am I right? Oh I know I'm right silly head!" Amy paused for a moment, and Kieren nodded.

"I used to go by Ze pronouns, when I was in the 6th grade, I didn't like 'em. Didn't like how they sounded."

"I totally feel you--you'll find great ones for sure." Another pause, but Kieren didn't say anything this time. "By the way, do you think I should go up a bar size? I'm not sure if I like how these look or what. I also don't know, okay. Kieren, my left brest is tissue paper, and my right is newspaper, which one looks more real?"

They just let out a laugh, bringing their hand up to their face to try and hide their smile.

"Oh come on!--I'm being serious Walker."

May 25th, 2014, was they day they finally got a third memeber.

Amy and Kieren had been spending pretty much every free moment with one another, eating lunch , skipping gym, walking home, hanging out while Kieren worked. 

Kieren had planned to have Amy help them with making a trans resourse page for anyone who might need it. So when Amy came in, dragged some tired looked kid behind her, it took them a moment to remember what they had wanted to do.

It turned out his name was Simon, and he had just transferred there. Amy had found him staring at our bland poster (which Amy was going to make a new one because Kieren's simply wasn't making the cut), and Amy had said she was going there right now and pulled him along.

"So, hi. I'm Biromantic Asexual. And Biromantic as in boys and nonbinary people." He mumbled, pulling at his collar slightly, and very faintly Amy sighed.

"He's all yours Kier." Amy whispered with a grin, and Kieren dropped his head, with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Kieren, they pronouns please."

Simon had given them a smile that lasted for only a moment, but that's when Kieren knew they were probably in love.

July 5th, 2014, is when Kieren's younger sister had showed up for a meeting.

Amy had been going on a long rant about this other trans kid at school who was being a total dick when she had asked if he wanted to join her to the meeting.  
Kieren was lying with their head on Amy's lap, legs thrown over Simon's when his younger sister burst into the room.

"Jem Walker. Aro Pan." She annoucned, flopping into the seat across from his silbing. "Ey, not too many queers we've got here, huh? Shame, was really looking for a cutie to get with."

Kieren rolled their eyes, and Jem flipped them off. "And that would be my darling sister everyone." 

Simon gave her a wave and Amy did as well. "Nice to see you aain, Jemister-- that's Mister Grumpy Pants over there--his name is Simon." Amy said, blowing a kiss to Simon, who swatted it away with a smile.

"So, Simon, Kier said you made cookies."

July 7th, 2014, was the day Kieren made Simon a mix CD.

July 7th, 2014, was also when Simon asked if Kieren would be his datemate.

July 7th, 2014, is the day that Kieren and Simon held hands while they walked to class and would exchange quick kisses durring locker breaks.

July 10th, 2014, was when some not so friendly people were waiting outside of the history room after the meeting.

"The hell do ya want?" Jem spat as she pushed her was through the door, fist balling up.

"Just seeing how you fags are holdin' up." Gary said with a smirk that twisted his face completely.

"And to believe I actaully let you put that dick of yours near me." Jem hissed through clentched teeth as Amy peaked from being Kieren and Simon, who had stopped holding hands as soon as the here Jem's voice raise.

"And oh look-- It's the tranny, ya'll friends?" Gary questioned, watching Amy's shoulds drop along with her head.

"Suck a dick Gary." Jem huffed, talking a few steps foward so she was right in his face.

"That's for you brother to do, not me."

"They aren't my fuckin' brother, they ain't no boy you gross pig." She actually spit at him this time, and Kieren jumped out to pull her back, even though she fought with their grip.

"And look at this fag-- Simon, was it?" Gary moved towards him slightly, and Amy pushed Simon aside. 

"Leave him alone." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"What you going to do about it? You're just a man in a dress, what makes you think I'm scared of a tran--"

"Stop!" Was squeaked from the end of the hallway, and they were was a taller student quickly making their over to them.

"Uhm, stop this right now."

"The fuck are you?"

"Philip, Class President." He nooded proudly, and Gary faked trhowing a punch at him, making Philip's voice crack in t a high picthed squeal.

"You one of them too?" Gary questioned, looking at him with a slight grin.

There was silence, then, "Yeah, I am. And I order you to stop this or I will get you expelled."

"How would the other students feel if I told them you were a queer?"

Another silence, and Amy was soon just steps behind Philip, Kieren with an arm around Jem and Simon holding his free hand.

"Tell 'em all that I'm trans then. See if I care. But right now, I'm the President, so, fuck off."  
And with that, Gary left with whoever was leaning aganist the wall behind him.

"Jeuse, Philip, thanks." Kieren said with a smile smile, which Philip returned quickly. 

Jem gave him a quick nod, before stompping off, and Simon stayed silent as Kieren whispered something into his ear.

"Oh Philly!" Amy cried, throwing her arms around him with a large grin. "My savior!" Philip let out a small laugh, looking away from her slightly.

"Yeah, well, I'd do anything for you, Amy."

Then there was a silence, and Kieren flipped out their phone and sighed. "Wow would you look at that? Simon, we totally have to go, you know, kiss and stuff, so like, bye Amy, bye Philip." They mumbled quickly, Simon giving them a smile and a wave.

July 11th, 2014 was the day Amy and Philip came to school holding hands and Amy gushed about how Philp had confessed to her just yesterday.

July 15th, 2014 is when Kieren Walker felt completely content with their life, as they looked around the room of the small, but close-knitt group that had formed.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS IM ACTUALLY PROUD  
> review if u like and u can come and chat or send requests to my tumblr at pankierenwalker B))


End file.
